User blog:Goddess of Despair/Mao Zedong vs Pol Pot
''Pol Pot, ''the ruthless Communist dictator of Cambodia, who's Khmer Rouge wiped out 1.7 million people goes up against Mao Zedong, the Communist dictator of China who led his People's Liberation Army to victory in the Chinese Civil War! Now, these two dictators turn their weapons on eachother! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Pol Pot History= Leader of the Cambodian Communist movement Khmer Rouge, Saloth Sar (better known as Pol Pot) was one of the most ruthless and vicious dictators in modern history. Nearly 1.7 million people died from Khmer Rouge policies during Pol Pot's reign of terror in Cambodia. After receiving a government scholarship to study abroad in Paris, Pol Pot spent most of his time being active in a Communist party rather than studying. A year after he returned to Cambodia in 1954. Cambodia won its independence from France, and this is when Pol Pot started getting involved with the Khmer People's Revolutionary Party (KPRP), the first Communist party in Cambodia. Pot rose to power in 1976 to become Prime Minster and, feeling that Cambodia was overpopulated, ordered hundreds of thousands to dig their own graves in shackles. Pot's targets were those who were religious, minorities, and Western-influenced. In 1979 Vietnam invaded Cambodia and this left Pot struggling to cling to power, so he fled to the jungles in southwest Cambodia and Khmer Rouge's power plummeted. While the Khmer Rouge was reduced to a terrorist group, the United States and allies secretly funded the Khmer Rouge, hoping to remove Vietnam from Cambodia and returning Pol Pot as the leader of Cambodia. He died in the late 1990s, never brought to justice for his crimes against his own people. |-| Short range= Tokarev TT-33 *Weight-854 g (30.1 oz). *Muzzle velocity-420 m/s (1,378 ft/s). *Round-7.62×25mm Tokarev. *8 round magazines. |-| Medium range= PPS 43 *Weight-3.04 kg (6.7 lb). *Cartridge-7.62x25mm Tokarev. *Muzzle velocity-500 m/s. *35 rounds for magazine. |-| Long range= RPD *Weight-7.4 kg (16.31 lb). *Cartridge-7.62×39mm. *Muzzle velocity-735 m/s (2,411 ft/s). *100 round magazines. |-| Special= Chinese Stick Grenade *Filling-TNT. *Weight-1.3 pounds. *Doesn't roll. Mao Zedong History= Mao Zedong was a Chinese Communist revolutionary who successfully led his People's Liberation Army to victory in the Chinese Civil War. Being a political theorist, and politician, Mao was Chairman of the People's Republic of China from June 19, 1945 to September 9, 1976. After his victory in the Chinese Civil War, Mao established the aforementioned People's Republic of China which is currently the only Communist superpower left on the planet. |-| Short range= Tokarev TT-33 *Weight-854 g (30.1 oz). *Muzzle velocity-420 m/s (1,378 ft/s). *Round-7.62×25mm Tokarev. *8 round magazines. |-| Medium range= MP 18 *Weight-4.18kg (9.2 pounds). *Cartridge-9x19 parabellum. *Muzzle velocity-380m/s. *32 round magazine. |-| Long range= ZB vz. 26 *Weight-10.5 kg (23.15 lb). *Cartridge-8x57mm IS. *Muzzle velocity-744 m/s (2,441 ft/s) *20 round magazines. |-| Special= Type 59 grenade *Weights-310 g. *Filling-TNT. *Will roll. X-factors Battle/Voting Information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in a Urban terrign. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends August 11th, 2013. Battle Pol Pot Mao Mao stands over a map of the region, planning out his soon to be launched invasion of Cambodia. Two soldiers stand outside of his room, armed with MP18s. A Chinese soldier patrols outside with his own MP18, and finally a Chinese light machine gunner sets up his ZB vz. 26. Pol Pot and his four Khmer Rouge enter the area, one guerilla with an RPD. The patrolling Chinese soldier immediately is sprayed down. The Chinese light machine gunner opens fire. Two Khmer Rouge parish before finding cover. Pol Pot readied a Stick Grenade and hurled it at the window. The Chinese light machine gunner ducked and began to reload his weapon; a Khmer Rouge guerilla hurled a Stick Grenade. Within a moment he is engulfed in flame and shrapnel. The Khmer Rouge break from cover and move to the entrance of the building. One Khmer Rouge member kicks down the door, only to be pelted with gunfire. Pol Pot enters next, firing half of his Tokarev into the Chinese soldier. The second Chinese soldier fires two bullets into Pol Pot’s side, but the final Khmer Rouge member saves him by pumping the Chinese soldier full of lead. The Khmer Rouge member reloads when suddenly a door flings open and Mao opens fire with his own Tokarev, killing both the Cambodians. Lowering his pistol, he sighed. He realized his invasion will have to wait…but at least the enemy leader is dead. Simulator's Results Expert's opinion Although Pol Pot's weaponry was more devastating, his troops' lack of training and experience hindered their ability to use them well. Mao's troops were experienced, trained, and Mao himself was a superior tactician. Category:Blog posts